kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden
is a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a character from ''Kamen Rider Gaim, featuring unseen stories which took place during the show. The two films focus on the characters of Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) and Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) respectively. The films will feature two new villain riders, Kamen Rider Idun and Kamen Rider Tyrant. The V-Cinemas will also be released with a limited V-Cinema original DX Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Both films and the included Lockseed (limited edition only) are scheduled for release on April 22nd, 2015. ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' Takatora Kurshima is continuing preparations of Project Ark, which would mean the salvation of humanity at the cost of numerous lives. Takatora’s resolve in seeing this through is put in question after a conversation with Kouta Kazuraba. Meanwhile, Yggdrasill’s Kurokage Troopers are being assailed by an unknown Armored Rider. The caretaker formerly employed by the Kureshima family, Toka Akatsuki, makes an appearance. Being raised by a strict father, Takatora’s only support during his childhood years was Akatsuki. Both are very happy to meet again. However, the mysterious attacker, having taken care of Sid and Yoko, sets their sights on Takatora… ''Kamen Rider Baron'' Kaito Kumon continues his search for the Over Lords after being egged on by Ryoma Sengoku. The objective: become stronger. Meanwhile, the heir of a foreign country, Shapool, visits Zawame as part of an inspection. Kaito discovers this Shapool person is identical to him. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him and steals his clothes. Shapool appears before the Beat Riders posing as Kaito. Kouta and the others cannot believe their eyes when they see who they believe to be Kaito dancing with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kaito comes round to find out that a group, led by Shapool’s butler had been looking for him. Being identical, Kaito is mistaken for Shapool and taken by the group… Characters Armored Riders Allies *Mai Takatsukasa * Mitsuzane Kureshima *Peko Other characters *Touka Akatsuki *Amagi Kureshima *Shapool Villains *Mysterious Over Lord Lockseeds *'Locks Used' **Gaim ***Orange **Baron ***Banana, Forbidden Ringo **Zangetsu ***Melon, Watermelon **Idun ***Forbidden Ringo **Tyrant ***Dragon Fruit Energy *'Arms Changes' **Gaim ***Orange Arms **Baron ***Banana Arms, Ringo Arms **Zangetsu ***Melon Arms, Watermelon Arms **Idun ***Ringo Arms **Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms Cast ;Appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Zangetsu Cast * : * : * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Baron Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Theme Songs TBA Notes *This is the second V-Cinema sequel to a Kamen Rider Series, with the first being Kamen Rider W Returns. *Both Takatora Kureshima and Mitsuzane Kureshima are shown to have shorter hair styles. However with the continuity placement set sometime during the 20th episode, their hair styles in the series are much longer, thus leaving their hair style changing from short back to long, unexplained. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies